


Secret Santa

by wiltedfeathers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, platonic but adorable gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: alexa gets an unlikely name for the locker room secret santa





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the secret santa at my job and the fact that dean/alexa is a very underrated pairing also i wrote this high on benadryl at like 11:30pm

Alexa loves Christmas. She started decorating her house the day after Thanksgiving and was already starting mental (and physical) lists of gift ideas for her friends and family. Christmas movies were all she watched when traveling between cities for shows and she was always one of the first to sign up for the locker room secret santa. She always happened upon the perfect gift that suited whoever she was assigned to, never wanting to miss that look on the face when they got their gift.

When she picked Dean’s name out of the hat it was the first time she had truly felt stumped. She couldn’t recall them ever interacting outside of friendly greetings in passing and most recently the Raw invasion during the Survivor Series hype. Usually it didn’t take her long to come up with a gift for someone, but this time she was truly stumped. She had browsed numerous stores in the free time before live shows and tapings to get ideas, but nothing had yet to call out to her.

A men’s grooming kit was too predictable. Plus, she knew he’d probably get one from Seth or Roman. Clothes were another option, but she knew that asking around for his size would immediately give her away. The perfect gift had struck her when she stumbled upon a hole in the wall record shop not too far from the arena.

Alexa thought back to the brief conversation they had about music and she felt excitement creep up as she browsed through the bins filled with vinyl records. She vaguely remembered him mentioning he was a fan of classic rock and browsed the section before finding a record she was sure he’d like, and she made her way back to the arena as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.

The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. She had spotted Dean in the catering area after her match and made a quick run to her locker room to change and grab his present before making her way to the empty seat next to him. He gave his best attempt at a welcoming smile which was invitation enough for her to sit down and place the bag on the table in front of him.

“Merry Christmas.” Alexa spoke, nothing but excitement in her tone, “I’m your secret santa.” 

Despite what his television persona portrayed, Dean was a man of few words in situations like this. The fact he was in the middle of an egg salad sandwich on top of being caught off guard contributed to it. He gave her an appreciative nod as he wiped his mouth, Alexa practically vibrating with anticipation as he started to peel the wrapping paper.

“This is a first. I usually never put my name in that thing.” He spoke as he continued to rip the paper away, expression from curiosity to full on excitement. Dean wasn’t expecting Alexa to get him anything, especially with their handful of interactions.

“I remember you mentioning classic rock at one point and I came across this record store when I was out before the show.” Alexa piped up, practically vibrating with excitement at this point.

“This is perfect. I’ve been trying to find this album for god knows how long.” Dean wasn’t sure how to thank her. He wasn’t the best at expressing his emotions, but the urge to stand up and hug her was strong. “Thank you, honestly.”

There was an awkward silence from not knowing if the other wanted to hug or shake hands so after a brief conversation about holiday plans and speculating who got who for secret santa, they went their separate ways. It was back to the old routine of brief interactions until the next live event, when Alexa came back to her locker room to find a present that she assumed was her secret santa.

She couldn’t hide the excitement that washed over her when she opened the bag to find a holiday Disney snowglobe, and it only grew when she noticed Dean’s name scribbled on the tag.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t specify a band because i don’t know deans music taste outside of deftones (i wish i did) but he really strikes me as a classic rock guy


End file.
